


Day # 5: Scars

by KittyNoir666



Series: Felinette Month 2019 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, OC'S are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: Many scars of different kindsThere is mentioned of cutting
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix
Series: Felinette Month 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625827
Kudos: 39





	Day # 5: Scars

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, they will be between 21-23 so they are adults but they still need to mature a bit. Marinette and Felix are getting there, it's just that the universe still hasn’t considered them adults and they are in university so they are away from home and with Felix’s family being rich he can afford a good apartment at his age and yes they are dating but don’t know each other’s identity.

**Felinette Month Day 5: Scars** ****

In this world, there are many scars that people get for many reasons.

You get scars when your reckless an example being Ruby getting into fights

You get scars when you don’t pay attention to what you do examples being Allan and Allegra cutting themselves when trying to cook for the first time

You get scars when you don’t pay attention to your surroundings, Claude with sports not seeing the person coming at him and Terra not seeing the car thank god she only got a scar from that accident

You get emotional scars from either yourself, friends, or your family; Rosemarie and her mother manipulating her and Jake’s parents making him feel like something was wrong with him.

You get physical scars also from yourself, ex-friends, or family; Felix and Marinette from being Ladybug and Chat D'Obsidienne

Then there are the scars where they are both emotional and physical; Sébastian who was bullied when young had scars, two were from himself and three were from the bullies and Nyx who was emotionally and physically abused by her own family until the age of 16 when she finally cut off ties with them.

Yes, there are many scars that exist in this world but people forget these scars or try to erase them from their minds. They try to move on from the scars or use them to improve their lives. 

Marinette herself had tried to erase and forget the scars she got from her old class. But when she couldn’t she used those scars to move forward and put the past where it belongs instead of using it as an excuse. Felix, he needed to get used to the scars he got from being Chat D’Obsidienne and when he did he would trace his hand over them and use his knowledge to become a better Chat. As for other scars he had, he used those scars to put up walls and became uncomfortable at any touch he seemed unwelcome. 

Marinette and Felix steal haven’t revealed themselves to each other as they didn’t know when or how they should do it. They didn’t think it would be an accident right after fighting an akuma where the miraculous cure could only do so much Ladybug, Marinette was also running out of time so Chat D’Obsidienne took action and took her to his apartment where no-one but Marinette had been when visiting Felix. And just as Felix landed on his balcony his and Marinettes transformations let out and they both just stared at each other. Plagga and Tikki had decided to let their holders sort themselves out so Plagg took Tikki to where she would be able to get cookies and he himself some cheese.

They were interrupted by Marinette grabbing her stomach in pain as there was a slash through it. This rebooted Felix’s brain and he made his way to his room where he put Marinette on his bed and went to grab his first aid kit. When he came back into the room he instructed Marinette to remove her shirt as he would need to clean and bandage the wound. No, they haven’t gotten there in their relationship but they are comfortable with each other as they know that when they are ready they will be ready. So when Marinette removed her shirt he began to clean the wound but as he did so he let his eyes roam her body and noticing her other scars and his hand moved to touch the one under her chest.

“I remember when you got this one,” Felix said after returning to continue with the slash, Marinette stiffened as she remembered that day also, “You said that it did heal and you weren’t in pain and it wouldn’t leave a scar, now I know you lied to me”

“I’m sorry,” Marinette whispered. She faced away from Felix since she knew that she lied to him and didn’t want to face him.

Felix finished cleaning the wound and bandaged it before grabbing Marinette’s chin with his fingers and making her turn to him, he smiled at her, “Mari, you have nothing to be sorry. I know you hate liars and that you hate lying so I know you lied to stop me from worrying. You always did worry about others even when you were the one in pain.”

At this Marinette smiled and gave Felix a kiss, “You always did understand me best, Felix”

“Of course,” Felix said smugly before putting on a smile, “You also know me best, since day one”

Felix got up and grabbed one of his shirts to give to Marinette who happily took it and put it on. Felix and Marinette moved more into the bed and held each other with Felix leaning on the bed’s headboard and Marinette leaning on him. Felix grabbed his remote and put on a movie on Netflix. 

“Do you have any scars from when the first Chat Noir was your partner?” asked Felix after a few minutes into the movie.

“I do,” Marinette answered she grabbed Felix’s hand to ground both of them. See Marinette had found out who the first Chat Noir was because the Master motioned for her to hide near an alleyway as the Master took away Adrien’s ring with the help of the other Miraculous holder. Marinette never told Chat D’Obsidienne or Felix as to not upset them. 

“Would you tell me about them,” Felix asked holding her closer to him. He really loved Marinette and would do anything for her, “You could say no”

Marinette was quiet before answering, “I only have three and they are all on my back, the first scar I got was when Chat Noir once again put under the spell of the akuma, this akuma was named heart striker who was forcing people to attack the person they loved or had a crush on. When the akuma aimed the magical wand-like thing at me and shot at me Chat Noir threw himself in front of me and since he had a crush on me he was affected. So I ended up fighting both the akuma and my partner and while fighting, it was Chat who hurt me by clawing at my back when I was too focused on the akuma. When everything was put back to normal Chat Noir to it hard that it was he who put a scar on my back as the cure didn’t take all of it away”

Felix squeezed Marinette at the mention of how it was her supposed partner who hurt her. Marinette turned to give Felix a kiss on his forehead before continuing, “The second scar was given to me when I had yet to transform and the akuma was after me. Lila had spread a rumor yet again and it got to an Adrien fan who didn’t like what she heard. So she got akumatized and began to hunt me down as she turned to fiend-fan and wanted to make me respect Adrien instead of dragging his name through the mud or something. She found me right as I was making my escape to transform and zapped me from behind, Chat Noir arrived late and couldn’t get to me so when he did, he saw that I was zapped and the zap left me bleeding on my back. Chat Noir had to take me to my home where I told him I would see my wound so he could leave me. After the akuma and the cure, he came to check on me and saw that the scar was still there. I told him it wasn’t his fault and that the cure could only do so much.”

“You get hurt more than I can count with the akumas and I hate that some leave scars on your body,” Felix told her snuggling into her neck, “But the worst once were when your old class gave you emotional scars”

“Felix, my love” Marinette began as she hugged his arms that haven’t let go of her yet, “Those scars are in the past and I used them to better learn on who to trust and I have wonderful friends now who genuinely care for me and don’t use me”

“I love you so much, my Mari,” Felix said adorningly. 

They stayed in silence before she continued with her stories, “The last and final scar I got was during a dangerous akuma and Chat Noir was off sulking about how I didn’t return his love for me, it was also the last time he was Chat Noir. As I was fighting with the akuma the akuma threw me to a wall where I got stabbed by something and before I knew it, I had a stab wound not given to me by the akuma so I knew the cure wouldn’t fully work with it and after that, the Master found out what happened and took Chat Noir’s miraculous.”

“Hmm,” Felix said thoughtfully, “If he hadn’t messed up and I wouldn’t have gotten the miraculous” 

“That true though it hurt like hell afterwards at least I stopped bleeding thanks to the cure,” Marinette said ticked off. She then decided to ask Felix something, “Do you remember your first scar if you have any?”

“I do have scars Marinette and I consider two of them first scars,” Felix said before he began to explain, “The first official scar I got was when I was protecting you Marinette, It was the first akuma with me getting the miraculous and I saw you in danger and I reacted as my instinct took me to you and I took the blow of the building’s rubble and some of it landed a bt to sharply on my back”

“I remember that day, I was so surprised at seeing you in front of me I, for a second, forgot the situation we were in.” Marinette giggled, “I was also surprised at how different your outfit was from the previous Chat”

“Well, I didn’t know that my outfit would depend on what I want the most and that it also took into account my personality.” Felix defended himself with a small blush on his face but hid it by putting his face in her neck again.

“Yess well after that you took me to the school and told me to hide and then went off to fight the akuma, “Marinette said blissfully.

“Yes, well, the second time that I also consider a first time scar would be when we were dealing with normal criminals and they shot at you as Ladybug and I got in front of you and you handled the attackers after asking if I was okay as I fell down,” Felix said a little anger seeping through as he was angry at the attackers shooting at his Marinette.

“I almost had a heart attack when I saw you go down,” Marinette whimpered.

At this Felix turned her around to make her face him and held her head in his hand as he whispered reassuringly, “I’m right here Marinette, I am alive and safe her holding you, and loving you. My heart is beating and we are both safe after that. Your cure stopped me from dying and you did your best fixing me up. I am here with you now and I am alive right now”

“Okay,” Marinette whispered back with a few tears falling from her face.

“So how about you tell me about the first scar you got with me being Chat D’Obsidienne,” Felix told her trying to distract her from that experience.

“My first scar with you as the new Chat happened on your first day also” Marinette began to explain, “I didn’t know what to expect after what I went through with the first Chat. I was so used to protecting both of us from getting under the akumas attacks that I took a misstep when you tried to help me get away that I fell to the floor before I could get my yoyo. We were both lucky that the building I fell from wasn’t deadly high but I did get a scar on my side from how I fell.”

“I remember that I was so worried that I had somehow messed you up and that it was my fault you fell but you reassured me that, that wasn’t the case and instead it was having a new Chat to work with.” Felix sighed.

“You know I also remember the scar I got with protecting you, Felix” Marinette giggled remembering the memory. It was actually Marinette who protected Felix that night, “The idiot went after us since we were walking at night trying to make it to my house where we would have a sleepover. The guy didn’t know who he was messing with though I didn’t expect him to pull a knife and give me a small cut on my leg”

“Yes, well, thank god the police got to us before you actually hurt the idiot even more than you did,” Felix mused

“I would have stopped,” Marinette told him

“But would you really?” Felix asked teasingly

“Yes, I would have,” Marinette grumbled, “I’m not Nyx or Ruby”

“True, they would have continued, especially Nyx” Felix admitted

“That girl scares me sometimes,” Marinette confessed

“She also scares me but I love her anyway, after all, she is my non-related sister,” Felix said

“Want to continue watching the tv?” Marinette asked.

“Sure, what do you want to watch?” Felix asked getting the remote

“Carmen Sandiego, the second season came out and I want to watch it from the beginning,” Marinette told him. Felix complied snuggled closer to Marinette.

In this world, there are many scars that people get for many reasons.

You get scars when your reckless an example being Ruby getting into fights

With these scars, Ruby learned to ask about the person first and why they want to fight and that she could help them.

You get scars when you don’t pay attention to what you do examples being Allan and Allegra cutting themselves when trying to cook for the first time

Allan learned to pay attention when cutting anything needed to be cut

Allegra also learned this lesson along with learning she actually likes finger foods

You get scars when you don’t pay attention to your surroundings, Claude with sports not seeing the person coming at him and Terra not seeing the car thank god she only got a scar from that accident

Claude learned how to be more award while playing the game and honed those skills even if he wasn’t paying full attention

Terra learned to be more careful on the streets and to pay attention to where she is

You get emotional scars from either yourself, friends, or your family; Rosemarie and her mother manipulating her and Jake’s parents making him feel like something was wrong with him.

Rosemarie learned to not let her mother control her and used the scars to move forward and not be held back by them

Jake went and found people with similar scars and they learned to help each other and be who they knew they were and knowing nothing was wrong with them

You get physical scars also from yourself, ex-friends, or family; Felix and Marinette from being Ladybug and Chat D'Obsidienne

They both learned of each other scars and whenever they got new ones they helped each other heal and become stronger

Then there are the scars where they are both emotional and physical; Sébastian who was bullied when young had scars, two were from himself and three were from the bullies and Nyx who was emotionally and physically abused by her own family until the age of 16 when she finally cut off ties with them.

Sébastian became stronger mentally and found a group of friends who protected him and he protected them

Nyx learned to leave her scars behind and use them to better herself and was able to move on from the pain and into being happy with those around her along with talking to her blood family on occasion and forgiving them from what they did to her.

Everyone has scars in their lives of different kinds and everyone should learn that those scars don’t have to be used against you but can be used for you to move on and forward in life.


End file.
